The Good, the Bad and the Dorky
by Poop Benedict
Summary: Buu has won and the only heroes left alive have fallen. It's all over... Wait, look! Up in the sky! Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's... Oh God...


_A/N:Takes place after Gohan gets his boost and comes back to earth to own Super Buu._

 _All standard disclaimers apply._

* * *

 _ **The Good, the Bad and the Dorky.**_

* * *

When Gohan returned to earth he had to take a moment to remind himself that it's only been a few hours since he was last here since he could barely recognize it. The appearance. The atmosphere. Everything was different and it was a change he found both uncomfortable and familiar. As if he's experienced this before. His left arm ached at the sight for some reason. _Deja vu,_ he thought as he and Kibito flew past empty collapsing cities.

"Gohan." The Kai's attendant spoke up, noticing the half breed's distracted look. "We are approaching Majin Buu and your friends. I cannot linger but is there anything you'd like me to do?" Gohan seemed to be hoping for him to say that as his eyes sparkled when he heard his offer. "Actually, yeah! If it's not too much trouble, I'd appreciate it if you could just take everyone left alive here back to the Kai's planet. Things might get ugly and the less distractions the better."

Kibito nodded reluctantly. He didn't really want to bring even _more_ mortals into the realm of the Kais but he had a feeling the only remaining Supreme Kai would want him to agree to the request. It was advantageous in the long run after all. The retainer nodded at the elated half Saiyan. "All right. Anything else?"

Gohan blushed and suddenly became a lot more shy, which was a complete turnaround from the insanely powerful man he'd seen come to life before his very eyes. Rubbing the back of his head, Gohan coyly asked, "This requests a bit more selfish. Not that I don't like it but I'd be grateful if you could change my outfit. I know it's not appropriate but it'd help."

The _much_ older man sighed but he was getting accustomed to the Saiyan's overall behavior. "All right. What did you have in mind?" Gohan's grin returned two fold.

* * *

" _Aw crud"_ both Goten and Trunks swore simultaneously as their fusion ran out and got pummeled into the ground by an elated Majin Buu. Taking advantage of the distraction and lowered guard, Piccolo kicked Buu off the beaten kids and grabbed them, quickly taking off as fast as he could.

It wasn't enough as Buu recovered faster and blasted the Namekian out of the sky.

Twisting in the air so that he could shield the children from the ground as he landed, Piccolo grunted in pain as he rolled over again, keeping both half Saiyans under his body. He knew that the Majin could tear through his body like tissue paper or just blast all three of them to dust together but if he could protect them for just a little longer…Then maybe someone could save them at the very least.

The children squirmed beneath him, crying into his gi and it broke him as he thought that they once again used frightened children to fight their battles for them and cursed his own weakness.

Through his despair though, the former demon king felt a familiar powerful ki approaching them at high speeds. Not Buu, he noted feeling hope building up again, _much_ stronger than Buu. And _far_ more familiar.

"Brother!" Goten cried out from underneath him, coming to the same realization as him and he could see a small smile growing in Trunks' face as he realized that they were saved.

The trio, with much effort, pushed themselves off the ground quickly to see a figure land between them and the approaching monster but was momentarily distracted by a distinctly red figure land beside them.

"Kibito. The Supreme Kai's retainer." Piccolo acknowledged and informed the children. "I was asked to bring you three to the Kai's planet. Make haste. The battle to come will prove to be too dangerous to witness." Piccolo nodded gratefully and swiftly glanced back towards the battle. He needed to see Gohan and see if he was ready to fight. Old habits as his mentor died hard. "Oh _God."_

* * *

Buu was having the time of his life. He may have been born just like a day ago but it was the best day of his life. First, he was born and that's always great. Then he got to kill two people right off the bat and scared the piss out of basically anyone who saw him. Seeing Satan kind of bummed him out a bit so he didn't really try killing him. Remnant feelings, he thought. Will eventually fade.

Probably.

Then a bunch of stuff happened that he didn't really care about and he killed everyone on the planet. That was fun. But then he had to wait for a **really** long time. Like _ten minutes_ or something. He's been alive for less than twenty four hours. Ten minutes is a significant fraction of that time. He could be killing off another by now.

Then he had semi good fight. And another good fight. And then a real scare when he thought he wouldn't get anymore sweets but not really. Then a _really_ good fight. And now he was beating their ass. Productive day.

"Hey, Buu. Desist in your evil ways and give yourself up! You may have been running wild so far unopposed but no longer! Not now that I'M here! _I, THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!"_

But now there's _this_ clown. Well whatever. He'll just kill him and those other three and then blow up the planet.

Yeah.

That's what he's gonna do.

* * *

A/N: Yeah that's not what happened. Long story short, Buu laughed at him, Gohan got mad and killed him.

Full disclosure. I _LOVE_ The Great Saiyaman. Next to maybe Fusion, Gotenks and Videl it's my favorite thing to come out of the Buu saga. I was disappointed it never came up again in canon, especially at this moment, so here we are.

This was embarrassingly short but I'm not gonna bother continuing this story but if you see me on the DBZ side of this site again, expect Saiyaman! And Buu. I had more fun than I thought when writing his P.O.V.

Anyone else have an unpopular opinion about the Buu Saga?

P.S.: Just in case it wasn't clear, the _Deja Vu_ was from the alternate timeline Future Trunks is from.

p.s.s: Where the HFIL is the Buu character tag?!

Reviews please. I need them.


End file.
